Show Me You Love Me
by juuvi09
Summary: After Juvia uses magic drawn from her life force to help defeat Zeref in the Spriggan war, she wakes up and finds herself unable to hear a single thing. How will this affect Gray, someone who hates to show his feelings, when that's the only option he has left? (tiny spoilers at the beginning if you squint)
1. Waking in Silence

**This is, by a landslide, the most difficult piece I've ever attempted to write. It will only get more difficult, too. Luckily, I like a challenge! As an author who relies so heavily on description and sensory detail, taking away one of those senses really hinders me, and it's hearing no less! That takes away all standard communication! I was so tempted to choose sight (since I love blind AUs) but I really wanted to try something that's never been done before (I think). While being blind can be romanticized (heck, people blind themselves on PURPOSE for sex), being deaf has never been, so I wanted to take something horrific and make it into something beautiful. Or, at least, try. Anyways, I hope you like it and choose to follow this story as it will be multiple chapters!**

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

The Spriggan War was by far the ugliest fight Fairy Tail had yet to be in. Everyone threw their entire heart and soul into defeating the enemy, the _true_ enemy, Zeref.

Juvia didn't consider herself to be the most unfortunate. She wasn't Gray, burdened with the task of killing E.N.D., who happened to be his best friend. She wasn't Mavis, running desperately for her life but still trying to inspire an entire guild of physically and emotionally drained wizards. She wasn't Natsu, fighting the literal demon inside himself as he attempted to destroy his own brother and knowing full well he would consequently kill himself too.

She was just Juvia, lying in a makeshift sick bay, recovering from her attempted (and nearly successful) suicide. She wanted to get out. She wanted to fight alongside Gray. She wanted to save her friends as they had saved her so long ago.

But she was just Juvia.

Never did she imagine that she would eventually be the reason Fairy Tail was able to take down Zeref. Never did she imagine she would save her friends, almost killing herself for the second time in the process. Never did she imagine that she, Juvia, would find a power within herself so great it would place her center stage when she had always been a background character in a story bigger than her.

But when she saw Gray about to be killed, she went bezerk. It didn't matter if it worked or not, she could not stand by and lose the man she loved more than anything again. Juvia drew power from her own life force, creating spells on the spot that had never before been seen by anyone in the history of wizardry. She drew water from the ground, the clouds in the sky, the surrounding land, homes, even the _air_. Anywhere she could possibly find moisture she stole from. Juvia didn't remember much. She remembered being filled with hot, burning rage, just thinking that this man had been the cause of all this chaos, this destruction, this _loss_ , and now he was trying to take her Gray away as well after he had just barely survived the encounter with Invel. Magic burned through her whole body. She remembered light bursting forth from every inch of her form as she shrieked, using all of her hatred to defeat the one undefeatable wizard. Maybe she was able to harm him so much because he underestimated her. Zeref had created Natsu to kill him and had believed that only he could harm him. He did not anticipate having another orphan present that drew their most powerful magic from their emotions. Juvia would never wrap her head around the fact that _she alone_ had weakened Zeref enough for the others to finish him off. How _did_ she even do it? Juvia was just a seventeen year old girl, an orphan, willing to die for the ones she loved. She wasn't born to do this. There was no dramatic foreshadowing that had prepared anyone for this outcome. It had been a sudden explosion of power that no one, not even herself, had thought would happen.

Juvia thought she had died.

Her surprise when she woke up in a bed surrounded by flowers and chocolates and "get well" cards was incredible. Her first thought was wondering where she was. She didn't recognize the room. It was simple, with plain wooden floors and bleach white walls. There was a basin with water and a washcloth, as well as a dresser and a cabinet that seemed to be filled with many different kinds of herbs and potions. Juvia was mildly disturbed by the eery silence; it made her feel so alone. Juvia wondered aloud where she was.

Or rather, she tried to wonder aloud. Where was her voice? She couldn't hear it coming out! Breath quickening, Juvia tried to yell.

 _"Hello?!"_ she tried to shout, but she heard nothing. Not even air. So, in a panic, she began shrieking, hoping she would at least hear the air escaping if her voice was gone. Juvia felt her throat burning and her lungs deflating, but she heard nothing. Not even the sound of her heavy breathing, and not even the sound of her crying as she felt liquid drip down her cheeks and her chest rattle with hiccups, oh-so-silent hiccups. The door burst open soundlessly, and Porlyusica ran over to where Juvia was curled up, knees drawn to her chest, hands fisted in her hair, screaming her lungs out. Juvia looked at Porlyusica in desperation, hoping to hear where her voice went. It was just her voice. It had to be.

However, after Porlyusica grabbed Juvia's hands and untangled them from her now incredibly knotted hair, her lips moved and yet there was still no sound. Juvia's head began to figure out what was happening, but she didn't want to believe it. Her tears dripped faster as she shook her head.

 _"I can't hear!"_ Juvia cried, knowing she said something but hearing absolute silence. _"I can't hear! I can't hear! I can't hear!"_

Juvia repeated those words like a mantra, feeling her sobs rattle her entire body as she continued to violently whip her head back and forth. The world blurred from the water pouring from her eyes. Porlyusica shook Juvia's hands from where she held them at the wrists, demanding attention. Juvia made no attempt to mask her terror as she turned her watery eyes to the healer. Focusing intently on the movement of Porlyusica's mouth, she managed to decifer the word she was repeating. _Breathe_.

Only then did Juvia noticed the lack of oxygen flow down her choked up throat. Forcing herself to stop hyperventilating, she took a few short gasps of air, then a few slightly longer breaths, and then slowly managed to achieve stable, steady airflow in and out. Her body still shook with hiccups as she breathed, but she tried to focus on the hardness of Porlyusica's deep crimson eyes. This woman was experienced. She would help Juvia through this. Her hearing did not have to be gone forever.

Right?

Once Juvia was mostly calm, Porlyusica began to speak again, slowly, using hand motions to punctuate her meaning. _"Stay...here,"_ Juvia read from her lips, watching Porlyusica point at the bed. _"I..."_ Porlyusica pointed to herself _, "...am going...to get...others..."_

Juvia nodded, frightened out of her mind. _What will Gray-sama think? Will he be frightened too? Will he run away? Is everyone else alright? Was anyone else injured?_ Her thoughts ran in circles as she waited anxiously. Juvia pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring the shaking of her still weak arms. Moments later, Porlyusica returned. Following her was Gray, Mavis, and Gajeel. Juvia thought that, knowing Porlyusica, she probably refused to let any more people in due to her hatred for humans. Juvia's eyes flitted between her best friend, the First Master, and the love of her life, unsure what to focus on. She had never felt smaller as she was scrutinized in what was to her complete and utter silence. Gray's dark orbs were, as usual, difficult to read, but Juvia had gotten good at it. She could see his worry, but also his contrasting relief. He was probably so happy to see her awake; Juvia had no idea how long she had been asleep. Gajeel looked angry, his piercings where his eyebrows should be crinkling together slightly as he frowned. Juvia had known Gajeel long enough to understand that was the way he expressed his distress.

But Mavis...Mavis was truly unreadable. Her blank face was a perfect mask of calmness: green eyes dulled, rose-hued lips set in a thin line, and not a single crease or twitch to be shown in her porcelain skin to signify an expression. It made Juvia uncomfortable, but it also made her feel...strangely more at ease. Juvia watched them all exchange words with Porlyusica. After a few minutes of being unable to decifer anything, Juvia turned her eyes away to look at the sheets she was crushing in her fists. It made her chest constrict with emotions when she was reminded of her loss of hearing. She already missed Gajeel's deep, rumbling voice; she already missed Gray's smooth, drawling tone; she already missed the sound of the guild coming to life, with so much shouting and fighting and insanity. Juvia didn't realize she had begun to cry until she felt cool, callused hands brush away the moisture gathering on her cheeks. Snapping her head up with a gasp, Juvia's wide sparkling orbs met with Gray's own softened ebony eyes.

 _Gray-sama..._ she thought fondly. Juvia could see Gray's sharp inhale as she thought it, and suddenly it occurred to Juvia that she might have accidentally said it out loud. Gray withdrew his hands, much to Juvia's disappointment.

However, he then moved his hands on top of hers as he said back, _"Juvia._ "

Juvia didn't hear anything, but knowing he said her name back and the warmth on her hands were his own made her smile. Gray's face instantly brightened, losing it's somber aura. He licked his lips before trying to say something again slowly. Juvia focused as intently as she could.

 _"Can you..."_ he motioned to Juvia, _"...hear..."_ her motioned to his ears, _"...me...?"_ He motioned to himself. Juvia's smile fell, and she shook her head. Upon seeing Gray's face darken, she immediately tried to smile softly for him. Deciding to try speaking, she reminded herself to focus and not be deterred by the strange feeling of being unable to hear her own speech.

Hoping she wasn't speaking too loud or making strange noises, Juvia told Gray slowly and hesitantly, _"It's...okay...Gray...sama."_

Much to Juvia's surprise, Gray's eyes began to water and his teeth ground together. In a flash, he threw his arms around her, pressing his face into her chest as he sank to his knees at her bedside. It was almost reminiscent of the time when Juvia had confessed to killing the necromancer that kept his father alive. Recovering from her intial shock, Juvia slowly reached around and rubbed his shivering back in comfort. Looking up from Gray, she smiled at her best friend.

 _"Gajeel..."_ she tried again, tasting the word in her mouth but hearing no validation that she had spoke. Although, seeing _Gajeel's_ of all people eyes beginning to water was more than enough validation. Juvia's smile fell and her eyes widened as he angrily marched over to her, standing next to where Gray was still clinging to her. Then, all of a sudden, he lunged out and hugged her too, opting to wrap his arms around her shoulders to avoid Gray. Juvia blinked in surprise at such an out of character gesture.

 _Does Juvia...no...do_ I _really mean this much to people?_

In that moment, sitting in her bed, surrounded by flowers and chocolates and cards and two crying tsunderes, Juvia couldn't help but to start shaking again. This time, though, it wasn't from sadness. It was laughter. She couldn't hear it of course, but she could feel her ear-splitting grin and the pleasant rumbling in her chest. She wrapped her arms around the two most important men in her life and held them close, still giggling lightly. She couldn't see Porlyusica or Mavis because of Gajeel's looming figure, but something told her they were smiling too, even Porlyusica.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

 **That's all for the first chapter! I just couldn't end on a somber note; Juvia is a very positive character, and I think even a situation like this wouldn't keep her down for long. She'd probably still be in internal turmoil, but she's always chosen to be as externally happy as she could muster for her friends. Anyways, wow, that was challenging to write. I had to put in my headphones at full blast and try to record my voice to understand what was realistic for her to be able to do and what wasn't. More will be elaborated on her condition in the next chapter, as well as Mavis' role in this whole situation (it's a big one!). While this is a Gruvia fic, I'm definitely not skipping out on my favorite BROTP, Gajeel and Juvia! Anyways, I really hope you like this concept and how I've chosen to write it. If you do, please leave me reviews! I got such wonderful positivity on my last fic, Communication, that it actually made me start immediately on this. The power of reviews is strong, faithful fanfic readers! Wield your power wisely!**

 **~Maria**


	2. Actions Speak Louder

Juvia sat on the bed in between Gray and Gajeel, trying her best to keep her expression positive as the First Master scribbled on a notepad. She had been writing for a while; Juvia could not help but wonder what message all that scribbling could possibly contain. The feeling of two very different (yet both very familiar) hands wrapped around her delicate fingers. The cooler, smoother touch was Gray's, who squeezed her left hand slightly and looked deeply into her eyes when she turned towards him. He didn't seem to mind the way her thumb brushed over his skin, memorizing the feeling. The warmer, rougher touch was Gajeel's, who refused to look at her when she did the same with the hand holding his. Juvia could not be more thankful for their support. The silence was unnerving; there was no breathing accompanying the rise and fall of her chest, no scuffling as she shifted, no soft roar from the rain she knew was outside. _The rain_ , she mused, _is just as gloomy silent as it was before._

Mavis finished scribbling and finally handed Juvia the many pages of writing. As Juvia read, she saw Mavis' lips moving, no doubt telling Gajeel and Gray what she had written.

 _"Hello Juvia! Since I don't think we've officially met, I'm Mavis. I know you have many questions, and I'm here to answer as many as I can. When I was much younger, I used a spell that was far too powerful for me to save my friends. It worked, but when I came to, I realized I had stopped aging. You probably don't remember much, Juvia, but the magic you used was incredible. Unfortunately, the price you now have to pay for saving your friends is your sense of hearing. Porlyusica and Wendy cannot help, as they cannot help me with my condition. Even so, I know you don't regret your decision. I've been observing you, Juvia, and your belief in love and your guild mates is astounding. I could not be prouder to have someone like you in my guild._

 _"Your condition is unusual, as no mage has ever attempted what you did. Even so, you are not the first person to lose your hearing, magical or no. Back when I was on Tenrou Island, I read many, many books. One taught me a language in which you use your hands to make signs and communicate. While I know you can speak, it is impractical and, quite frankly, hard to understand."_ Juvia flushed upon reading the last sentence, realizing how messy her speech probably was earlier.

 _"I am willing to teach you everything I know about that language. We will have to communicate through notes for now, but I think you'll pick up sign language in no time. I would also be willing to translate for you once you understand the language, at least until one of those two strange boys understands the concept enough to do it in my stead."_ Juvia giggled at this, reading the next sentence carefully.

 _"Please nod at me if you're ready to start learning now. Shake your head if you need a day to rest. Either way, I respect your choice. Thank you, Juvia, for your sacrifice and love for this guild. I am astounded by what a remarkable young woman you are. I would say that I hope the boy on your left recognizes that as well, but judging by the way he looks at you when you turn away, I'd say he already does."_ Juvia flushed a deep red shade before looking up and nodding quickly. Mavis grinned at her, gesturing for the notepad.

Once Juvia received it again, she swiftly read Mavis' neat script. _"Wonderful! Gajeel told me, and I quote, 'I ain't leaving until I find a way to tell her how stupid she was myself.' The other boy, Gray, agreed. So you'll be learning together! My magic is illusions, so don't be alarmed if you start seeing things. It's to help you learn."_ Juvia nodded, noting how beautiful the First Master's smile was when she did so. Mavis had an infectious joy about her that was both innocent and mature at once. Upon seeing Mavis mouth the question, " _Ready?"_ , Juvia nodded.

Mavis jumped straight into teaching Juvia the alphabet. Sparkling letters and symbols appeared in the air, corresponding with the sign Mavis displayed. Juvia stared in wonderment at the First Master's unique magic, absorbing all the information she could. Juvia's hands felt stiff and clumsy at first, her heart beating fast as she anxiously tried to memorize everything. This would be the only language she would be using from now on. The pressure Juvia felt upon knowing she would essentially be silenced until she learned it made her hands tremble and her throat tighten. Distracted by her racing thoughts, she only looked up once she felt small, soft hands on hers. Juvia's wide, dark orbs met with those of Mavis, and the blonde gave her a wide reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, Juvia calmed herself down and continued to take in all this information.

Once Juvia, Gray, and Gajeel all understood the alphabet, they learned how to spell their names. Suddenly, Juvia began realizing how similar the motions felt to the way she controlled her water magic. Since Gray's magic was also based on delicate hand movements, he picked it up just as easily if not more so. The only person struggling, it seemed, was Gajeel. Juvia had never seen him so concentrated on something in the entirety of her friendship with him. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before, some sort of mix of guilt and determination. Mavis was just beginning to teach them how to introduce themselves when the door opened, revealing Porlyusica carrying a tray of food. Juvia hadn't realized how incredibly hungry she was until she saw it all, and she grabbed at her stomach impatiently. Shooing Gray, Gajeel, and Mavis off the bed, Porlyusica set the tray down in her lap. From behind Porlyusica, she saw Mavis sign what she remembered as, " _Thank you!"._ Nodding, Juvia grinned at the healer and repeated the sign. Porlyusica's harsh eyes softened for a brief moment at the gentle gesture, but it only lasted a second before she harshly tapped the tray, silently telling Juvia to eat up. Juvia was about to dig in when she noticed everyone leaving the room. Making a noise of protest, all eyes turned back to her. Juvia stretched out a hand, her large glossy eyes pleading for them to stay. Juvia saw Porlyusica hold up one finger, signifying that she could only get one person to keep her company. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun aren't going to take that well._

Just as she predicted, Juvia watched as Gray and Gajeel argued and yelled at each other, even pushed each other around. Finally, Mavis stepped between them with a happy grin despite the two gigantic (at least, compared to her) forms an inch away from body slamming her tiny frame. Her lips moved, most likely offering a solution. Juvia watched Gajeel groan and Gray smirk slightly. From that, she already knew who was going to be keeping her company, and her body lit up with excitement. _Alone...with Gray-sama...!_

Gray slid in next to her in the bed, and once the others left, he pulled her head into his chest. If not for the constant dead silence, Juvia would have thought she was dreaming. Snuggling tiredly into him, she sighed in contentment. Gray pulled away much to fast for her liking, but when he did he kept her face close to his. Juvia's head was spinning; it was like all her fantasies and dreams were coming true this very minute; here was Gray, the man who never showed his true feelings, now staring at her with his soul laid bare in his eyes. Juvia saw the deep love within them, the genuine need that wasn't lustful yet not platonic either. She was drawn in by them, and once he tucked a lock of her cerulean hair behind her ear, she felt as if the universe had connected them like magnets. Juvia leaned forward without realizing, watching Gray do the same slowly. Her eyes flickered back and forth between his lowered lids and parted lips, each warm breath fanning her face pleasantly. Juvia closed her eyes completely at that point, knowing their lips would connect at any moment and—

Oh, no.

She could feel the (no doubt) deafening grumble of her neglected stomach, and immediately Gray's warm breath disappeared. Juvia opened her eyes, feeling her face burn up in embarrassment. _Why now, of all times?!_ she cried internally.

Even so, Gray flashed her his rare, charming smile that almost made her swoon. He reached onto her plate, grabbing a handful of grapes, and beckoned for her to open her mouth. Juvia was sure her face was steaming at this point from her imagination's own wild fantasies. _G-G-Gray-sama is g-going to...hand f-feed...Juvia?!_ she thought in shock. Gray quirked an eyebrow at her, but once he realized how worked up she was getting, he reached and tilted her chin up towards him. Juvia felt his thumb run pleasantly across her plump lips, involuntarily closing her eyes and parting her lips in response. Suddenly, she was aware of a smooth round object being pushed into her mouth. Eyes opening in confusion, she saw Gray holding up a cluster of grapes with his eyes twinkling in mirth.

Juvia grinned and chewed her food slowly, sighing in contempt as the delicious flavor burst in her mouth. When she swallowed the first grape, Gray held up a few more. Juvia blushed in embarrassment; she wasn't impaired and could feed herself. Even so, having Gray treat her like this, feeding her and caressing her hand with the tenderness of a lover...Juvia couldn't pass up this opportunity. Opening her mouth slowly, Gray placed more food inside. Juvia shuddered when Gray let his fingers softly trail off her lips, onto her chin, and down her neck. As her face burned with a red hue, Juvia had a rather bold thought. Two could play at this game.

By the time he help up a few more grapes for her to eat, Juvia was ready. Instead of timidly adverting her gaze, Juvia locked her eyes with his, almost challenging him. Gray quirked an eyebrow in amusement, reaching forward to coax her mouth open when she didn't open it immediately. As soon as Gray's fingers got close enough, she trapped them in her mouth, licking and sucking on them seductively until his entire face lit up red. He retracted his hand as if he had been burned, mouth opening in what Juvia assumed was probably a protest. She smiled, swelling with pride at flustering him in what seemed to be a good way. The silence, though disorienting, was also somehow emboldening. Her hearing was gone, but herly other senses were much more awake. Juvia licked her lips as her throat bobbed and she swallowed the grapes. Gray, never one to go down without a fight, challenged her by fighting his blush away and raising the hand that had been in her mouth to his own, licking his fingers as if finishing a meal. Juvia found no shame in easily admitting defeat at that. It was basically an indirect kiss! Her face flared up red and she was sure she squealed a bit, hiding her face in her hands. Upon Gray's soft touch (it almost felt like he thought she was going to break if he was too rough), she parted her fingers to peek through at him. Juvia wanted to melt into a puddle at the sexy, confident smirk plastered on his visage. To keep herself from jumping his bones, she hastily snatched the sandwich off the tray and bit into it. Suddenly, she wasn't focused on Gray at all.

The silence really did enhance her other senses. She could feel the slight roughness of the bread crust glide against her tongue in contrast with the soft center. She could taste the slight wateriness leaking from the lettuce as she bit into it, the crunch between her teeth satisfying. She could smell the tomato bursting forth with sweet flavors even as she chewed it, the soft texture melting into the harsh one of the lettuce. She could see the slight pink shade peeking through the sandwich, attributing it to the sweet, slick taste of ham that was rolling around in her mouth. It was the most intense blend of sensations, and Juvia was pretty sure she moaned a little (scratch that; after catching Gray's expression she _knew_ she did) in bliss at the taste of real food that was full of sustenance for her empty tummy. As she finished her sandwich, she realized that Gray had been staring at her intensely the entire time (more specifically, her lips). Juvia blushed a pretty pink shade; she'd always been a bit self-conscious about the fullness of her lips and how the upper lip was slightly more full than the bottom. Gray, however, looked like a starving man seeing food for the first time in days. She had trouble placing the strong emotions she was seeing in his eyes, but Juvia's breath was nearly knocked out of her lungs when she realized it was pure, undiluted want. Pure, undiluted want for _her_.

* * *

 **So, I actually wrote another 2,000 words for this chapter, but crashed as I was saving it annnd I lost it all. Please forgive me for the shortness of the chapter; the next will be EXTRA long. I'm just a bit too upset to redo it all right now.**

 **Mavis' role is starting to set in a bit, yay! The rest will be out soon, no worries guys. This one only took so long because of finals. Side note: for all those up to date with the manga, am I the only one squirming anxiously for the Gruvia reunion?**

 **Thank you so very much for your positive reviews, they really help me to get off my butt and write! I would really appreciate it if you'd take a moment to do so again. I smile every single time I see an email notification about a review no matter where I am!**

 **See you all in the next chapter,**

 **Juvi (Maria)**

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 **Angelina08:** Thank you very much! *slides you a box of tissues inconspicuously* There, there.

 **Releina Artemis Rockefeller:** Wow, thank you so much! I hope the length wasn't too much of a disappointment *sweatdrop* Always nice to see another BROTP supporter!

 **inukekarynatsusu:** (wow, what a username!) I am so glad you liked it, haha! Trust me, there will be much more BROTP, just a little fluff first *wink*

 **:** NEVER FEAR, I SHALL NEVER FORSAKE THE NAME OF THIS BEAUTIFUL BROTP.

 **Scarf-san:** Thank you very much, I hope this one will tie you over until the next full-length chapter!

 **Guest (1):** Aww, that title reference made me smile! I am so happy to have support. Thank you!

 **Guest (2):** *gasp* YOU KNOW TOO MUCH! Honestly, I couldn't leave Lyon out if I tried, haha. He's such a cutie! Yep, you bet Gray is gonna help her through this! In fact, he might do a _little_ more than that *eyebrow wiggle*

 **Tsubaki Yuzuki:** Thank you! I hope you'll stick around despite the pathetic length of this update, heh. Always a pleasure to get such positive feedback!


End file.
